Discoveries While Swimming
by babydykecate
Summary: The Big Bad Swim. A series of moments between Amy and Jordan. Femslash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bad Swim. No profit made. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Drowning} _Amy_  
>It was the moment she realized she was drowning that she knew she had to learn how to swim.<p>

In the first class she's paired with Jordan, the pretty blonde with a dry sense of humor. She'd be embarrassed that just holding the same surf board as Jordan makes her feel less alone, except that it's also the first time she's felt anything close to happy.

After class, she takes a breath and drives into the deep end, asking Jordan if she'd like to be friends. When Jordan says yes, she knows she's finally reached the surface.

{Stripping} _Jordan_  
>Most days stripping feels like floating, the rhythmic swaying of her hips like the water hitting her skin, the music as peaceful and numbing as the silence under the water.<p>

Stripping beside Amy in the locker room is different. The movements are so methodical, so ordinary. Unlike high school, there's something languid in their pacing, as they linger in their bras, pausing to talk before pulling on their t-shirts. Jordan notices the way Amy's eyes catch on her small curves, and she relishes the blush that always follows.

{The Buddy System} _Amy_  
>It's not long before they seem to do everything together. Whether it's drinks or running, Amy feels a little bit stronger and more capable with Jordan at her side. When it comes time for them to start swimming on their own, Amy knows exactly what she means when Jordan says she doesn't know how she can do it without Amy supporting her.<p>

{Bubbles} _Jordan_  
>They celebrate a successful swim class with sparkling wine from Amy's fridge. An hour later they're gigglingly over Jordan's lap dance with Noah, and the atmosphere of revelations from tipsy lips reminds Jordan of high school.<p>

Amy's on her third glass when she asks, "So- wait... were you just dancing on top of him, or did you get naked?"

Jordan gives her an incredulous look. She takes a sip of wine before deciding to test what she's long suspected. Jordan walks over to Amy, swaying her hips to find a rhythm without music. Amy looks up at her in surprise as she reaches over Amy grip her chair.

"Well, I was dancing like this," Jordan tells her, moving her hips in circles over Amy's lap, "But I didn't start out with this much clothing," she adds, pulling her shirt over her head and then moving to unbutton her pants. She shimmies out of her pants, finally left in only her bra and panties.

"Yeah, it was closer to this," Jordan tells Amy with a smile. She watches as Amy's eyes follow each movement, lingering in the curve of her breast, the crease where her hip meets her thigh.

"Oh," Amy says softly.

Jordan runs a hand down Amy's neck, feeling her shiver under the touch. Jordan leans in, her hand undoing the bra strap, letting her breasts fall against the loose cotton bra. Jordan knows she has Amy when her eyes stay transfixed as the bra falls away.

{Stripping: Reprise} _Amy_  
>Amy bites her lip before leaning to meet Jordan's lips in a timid kiss. Amy slowly inches her hands around Jordan's waist, and Jordan takes her hand, moving it to the soft swell of her breast. Amy looks into Jordan's eyes as her finger brushes across her nipple, Amy's breath hitching. Jordan's hands move to push up Amy's shirt, and Amy complies, helping Jordan undress her.<p>

Amy leads her to the bedroom, and Jordan dives in.

{Lessons} _Jordan_  
>Jordan runs for an hour after their fight, her muscles burning. Amy's job offer couldn't have felt like more of a slap to her face if she'd tried. She'd learned her lesson. Swimming was a sport best done alone.<p>

{Dealing} _Amy_  
>Amy learns to be alone. She learns to enjoy silence rather than feeling lonely. She learns to feel pride when she accomplishes something by herself. She no longer calls her husband in the night, because now she's finally glad he's gone. She sleeps better without either of them. She learns because she has to.<p>

{Poker} _Jordan_  
>Jordan tries to pretend she doesn't miss Amy, but all she accomplishes is keeping it from showing on her face. The locker room apology is a slow revealing of cards. They're both all in. Jordan asks Amy out for another drink.<p> 


End file.
